Sentinels VS Scourge
by Legendzz
Summary: A planet called Los used to be peaceful with the Sentinels protecting them, and 1 day, The Scourge appeared and destroyed the peace of Los. Who will triumph in the end, The Good or The Evil, The Sentinels...OR The Scourge?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The unknown intruders of Los

In an unknown small planet known as the Los, people are always living in harmony with a group of superpowers known as the Sentinels protecting them and taking care of their welfare. However, peace never last, one day, an UFO crash straight into a village and startled the villagers living there. Villagers got out of their houses and crowd around the UFO after they heard the loud BOOM that comes along with the UFO. Fingers are pointing at the UFO and people are discussing about this UFO that come landing into their village. The door of the UFO opens up, and many unfamiliar faces surface.

"What a small village over here man, looks like we have land in the wrong place." A person who looks just like a zombie (Undying aka Dirge) speaks.

"You bloody zombie, forever being so blur, I wonder if your head is filled with grass or what? You are the one who say this is the place we want to conquer and now you say it is wrong!?" a small crawling creature (Lifestealer aka Naix) shouted angrily at the zombie.

"What is done is done, Naix. Don't always look so aggressive, Undying didn't wish for this to happen too." A scorpion looking creature (Sandking aka Crixalis) voiced out his comment in a very deep tone and eased the tensed atmosphere.

At this point of time, the villagers are more and more confused about this abrupt incident and they buzz among themselves and pointing at the 'intruders'.

WHOOOO

A black-looking shadow figure (Shadow Fiend aka Nevermore) raises up his hands and an area in front of him got razed and the villagers in that area dissolved immediately.

"These souls sucks man, they taste wayyy too awful" Nevermore lamented.

"ARGH!!!!" the rest of the villagers shouted and all started scattering around and running away frantically from the UFO.

A pair of wings flapped and blinked forward and surge out a blue wave and kill a group of villagers in the direction of the wave.

"Oh man, isn't this too easy?" a demon-looking girl with 2 wings (Queen of Pain aka Akasha) cries out.

"Let them go, these retards pose no threats to us. In such a small planet, I think I can't expect any strong opponents to fight me. Life is dam boring when you get way too strong." A body who is almost invisible except for his shadow lying on the floor (Phantom Assassin aka Mortred) comes out of the UFO.

All other weird-looking creatures come out of the UFO and look around the village to see where they are.

A fighter with two blades attached on his hands and blindfolded (Soul Keeper aka Terrorblade), an ugly looking clown with 2 hard wings clenching onto his back (Night Stalker aka Balanar), a super ugly alien with a totally distorted face and a small elephant trunk (Faceless void aka Void), a totally rotten fat body with a big hole in his stomach and intestines seem to be drooping out from the hole (Butcher aka Pudge) and 4 totally alike small little figures walking side by side (Geomancers aka Meepos).

A skeleton head wearing blue cloak around his body with frosty plasma emitting from his entire body (Lich aka Lich King) comes out and the rest of the creatures split into two lines and let him alight the UFO as if he is some sort of dua pai kia. Yes! He is the Lich King, the leader of this notorious group of freaks and creatures.

The Lich King smells the environment with his head high up and there is a soft sniffing sound coming from his nose.

Silence is observed immediately until the Lich King speaks, "The atmosphere is peaceful, I hate it. So, lets destroy the peace here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The broken peace of Los

In the central of Los stands a magnificent building known as the World Tree and that is the palace where the Sentinels and their guards stay in. It symbolizes peace and authority in Los.

"Your majesty, a village in the west known as Kawawa has been attacked and not a single villager survive." a guard come forward reporting to a tree-like figure with a cloak and a stick in his hand.(Prophet aka Furion).

"It has been long since such a case happened in Los. Looks like I have to send Rikimaru to check out the situation."

"Rikimaru, go check out in Kawawa what exactly happened over there, and don't engage in unnecessary battles" Furion ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty" a small little dwarf with the ability of permanent invisibility (Stealth Assassin aka Rikimaru) replied.

At Kawawa

The buildings and surrounding of Kawawa are raging with fire, not a single villagers survived. All of them are lying around, either in pool of blood or vanish into thin air with their clothing remaining on the floor.

"Omg, this is certainly disastrous" Rikimaru thought in his heart as he explores around Kawawa.

Rikimaru then went into a pub and saw the group of freaks inside, dancing and having fun.

"Their souls may taste awful, but their meat is certainly delicious!" Pudge said, rubbing his disgusting tummy as if he is feeling damn full.

"You all are certainly spas to kill all those weaklings. I don't even feel like dirtying my hands and stain them with those weaklings' blood." Mortred said with a cocky tone in his voice.

Rikimaru felt damn angry and had the urge to kill all these losers, but he can't act without permissions of the Furion, and so, he held back and rush back to the World Tree.

Rikimaru returned to the World Tree and reported all that he has seen to the committee during the meeting.

"If I am not wrong, the 15 freaks u saw are the notorious gang of superpowers known as the Scourge. They fly from planet to planet to destroy the peace and harmony for they are a group of perverted sadists who hate peace. Their leader is known as the Lich King and all of them have high battle ability. 4 of the same-looking freaks are called meepos. They are clones and their thinkings are exactly the same, allowing them to display perfect chemistry among the four of them during combat. They are considered to be one mind with 4 bodies. The 12 heros are definitely not easy to trifle with." An ogre sitting on a white armoured horse (Holy Knight aka Chen) shared his knowledge on the Scourge with the committee

"Looks like it is show time and I am able to prove my ability this time round." A green creature with orange spikey hair holding throwing axes (Troll Warlord aka Jah'rakal) sounds excited about the whole thing.

"You better stop those individualistic acts. If your actions cause the breakage of peace and death of our brothers and the innocent animals, you are finished." A beast-looking creature holding 2 axe (Beastmaster aka Rexxar) retorts at Jah'rakal's words. Well, Rexxar simply loves animals and wants to protect them.

"Alright then, so let us get prepared for this tough battle." A lady sitting on a white tiger with two sharp fangs holding a bow (Priestess of the Moon aka Mirana) shouts out.

At another village known as Kio

"HELP!!!!!!!"

Blood splash across and the voice fades away.

"Another village down, is this some kind of under-developed planet? Let us just go to the king of this planet straight and take him down. All these killings are making me sick when they are so fucking easy." Naix complained, as usual.

"Please change your temper la, Naix. You are forever complaining or scolding and even swearing." Balanar tells Naix off straight in the face.

"Oh? So you wanna fight? You this stupid ugly clown with 2 wings that cannot even let u fly."

"You disgusting piece of shit, now you are pissing me off and if you wanna fight, I will take you on gladly."

"Enough is enough, the two of you, just stop all these nonsense." Void stands out to stop the fight.

At the World Tree

"Furion, the Scourge has destroyed more than 16 villages and we need to stop them right now." Rikimaru reports.

"I have been checking out the route of the villages they attacked and I have a brief idea of which village they will attack next. We will ambush them there and clear the villagers there off to a safe place in advance." Furion tells the committee.

"Teammates, lets set off to Buka"

At the village, Buka

"Techies, set up mines, stasis traps and remote mines all over the place."

"Raigor, you are on standby in the nearby jungle and if anything happens, your fissure is needed for our escape."

"Purist, your job is to be on the back-up and heal us in the battle"

"Jah'rakal, Magina, Rexxar and Rhasta. You four will be on the frontline."

"Mirana, Kardel and Rylai, you three will be fighting behind with the high range you three have."

"Rikimaru will backstab them and release smokescreen in the combat when the chance is the best to catch them unaware."

"I will teleport back to the World Tree and command from the command center there. My orders are absolute and if I say retreat, it means retreat."

"Chen will be hiding in the jungle with Tauren so that he will be able to teleport you all back when we retreat."

With that, Furion teleports back to the World Tree.

A two-head small little creature carrying barrels on it is well-known for their knowledge on explosives and mining. They are the Squee and Spleen, who is also known as Techies.

A bull-like monster carrying a log on his shoulder and has a ring around his nose is capable of splitting the ground and creating pulse of energy when he slams his log straight into the ground. (Earthshaker aka Raigor Stonehoof)

A white holy figure carrying a hammer and almost his whole body seems to be emitting light. He can heal, set up a repulsive energy barrier around his allies to repel all magic cast on them and has the aura around him that slows all enemies' movement by a certain percentage. (Omniknight aka Purist)

Wearing a pair of thick spectacles and holding a fork-like shuriken, 2 hind legs that is half-bent that resembles a frog. He is well-versed with the secret of voodoo magic and is able to play a very good support role in combat. (Shadow Shaman aka Rhasta)

A blindfolded warrior with two sharp blades on his both arms. He is able to blink in and out of combat, and with the combination of his agility and ability of energy manipulation, he is a fighter who is not easy to be defeated. (Anti-mage aka Magina)

A short middle-aged guy holding a rifle in his hands with such short legs that give people the impression that he is some weakling. He is one who stays behind and shoot silently with high range, and able to assassinate with swift and decisive actions. (Sniper aka Kardel Sharpeye)

Wearing a cloak over her body, she holds a wand in her hand that can cast icy attacks on enemies, able to freeze the enemies with a frostbite and cast a freezing field around her where explosive icy damage does not allow enemies to go near her easily. (Crystal maiden aka Rylai)

While the Sentinels are hiding around the area of Buka, Furion is waiting for the moment of battle to arrive at the World Tree. As he looks at the screen that the images are captured by a satellite hovering over the village of Baku, he shows anxiety and is rather worried about the outcome of this battle. This time round, the battle is not as easy as what they have gone through in the past, they are fighting a group of superpowers with unfathomable abilities. If they lose, the innocent citizens of Los will all lose their lives to these notorious gang of planet destroyers.

"There is only room for victory." Furion thought in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The battle in Buka

"What is wrong, Magina, you looked troubled. Stay focus alright, this battle is crucial." Rhasta pats Magina on his back.

"Nah, nothing much, just feeling worried about this battle." Magina replied.

Deep inside, Rhasta knows that there is definitely something wrong, but Magina is one who keeps to himself, so Rhasta didn't ask any further.

The wind is blowing and leaves are dancing in the air. Night falls and every Sentinel is still staying alert except for Jah'rakal who is almost falling asleep. Suddenly, footsteps and laughter woke Jah'rakal up and put all the Sentinels on alert. Shadows are seen, the shadows of the scourge. They have finally arrived.

"Hey, the people of this village sleep so early sia. There is not a single noise." Pudge grumbles.

"There is something wrong here for sure, it is way too silent." Lich says.

"Get ready for…." Purist is about to say the word battle and Jah'rakal jumps out of the bush and points at the Scourge.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Purist says to himself and so is everyone hiding in the bush.

Since Jah'rakal has shown himself, all the rest of the Sentinels appear as well.

"So the king of this loser planet has realized our presence and sent loser troops to pin us down."

"Who are you calling loser!? You loser."

"Don't think spiking your hair makes you look taller and more threatening. To me, You are nuts, and I mean, peanuts."

"You are dead."

Naix and Jah'rakal are having arguments of words, when Purist stops Jah'rakal.

"I am hoping that we will settle this peacefully. Leave our planet now and we will not pursue the matter that you destroyed 16 villages of ours."

"Don't waste my time, night time is precious." Balanar retorted to Purist's words.

With that, Balanar charged towards Purist with great speed and when Balanar reached a certain distance near Purist, he realized his speed slows down.

He stops and says, "So I see, we are fighting with some superpowers with some abilities as well."

Upon hearing that, Mortred vanish on his spot and at the next moment, his blade is on Purist's neck, but another blade clashed with Mortred's blade to save Purist.

"Magina here, and I shall be your opponent."

Mortred is pissed off by the fact that Magina stops his blade so easily and yet, he is burning with the hunger of victory. It has been long since Mortred has met someone worthy to fight him.

"Very well" , and Mortred blink strike towards Magina and their blades clash once again. They perform every slash swiftly and the opposite dodges or blocks the attack beautifully.

Jah'rakal saw all these in his eyes. "I wanna fight too!" and he charged towards Naix. Naix used his claws to block the throwing axes on Jah'rakal's hands when the axes come down on Naix's head and the battle commence between Jah'rakal and Naix as well.

Kardel loaded his bullet into his rifle from afar, and when Void brings his body towards Kardel, passing through everyone in his path. This is his ability of time-walk.

"Sorry, but we, the Scourge, only fight 1-on-1 battle, so I won't allow for your interference." Void holds onto Kardel's rilfe with his hands and stops him.

The rest of the Sentinels understand that if they interfere, they will only engage in more battle, and all of the rest become audience of the fight between Naix and Jah'rakal, and, Mortred and Magina.

Naix vs Jah'rakal

Claws against axes, and victory is uncertain. Every attack from Naix comes with more and more force and the intent to kill, and when a heavy blow comes down, Jah'rakal is unable to dodge it and the claw slash across his chest, with blood oozing out.

"Damn it" Jah'rakal holds onto his chest and knows that his injury is not minor.

Purist raises his right hand with the hammer of his in the hand, and a yellow beam shines on Jah'rakal. The wound of Jah'rakal has stopped bleeding, but the wound has not completely been closed up as the wound is too deep.

"You faggort over there, if you attempt to heal him again, I will kill you straight." Naix hurled harsh words at Purist.

Although Jah'rakal has obtained treatment, his condition is not in tip-top condition. He knows that he need to end this fast.

"Should I Bankai? But if I do, I will use up most of my energy and if I fail to kill him, then I will get killed by him. Bankai only last 30 seconds and I muz be quick." Jah'rakal is making a life-and-death decision in his mind. The Bankai of Jah'rakal allows him to be on rampage which increases his attack speed by as high as 90 per cent, but drains his energy sharply.

"BANKAI!!!" Jah'rakal shouted.

His axes glow with red beams and his eyes set on Naix. Jah'rakal's legs show signs of readiness, and before Naix's eyes notice it, Jah'rakal is right in front of him and his axes went down on Naix's neck. Naix dodge it, but not in time.

Blood drips from Naix's face and there is a slash across his face. "What attack speed is that!?"

Before Naix realize it, another blow comes down on his neck again and this time, his claws block the axe. But the attack did not end there, Jah'rakal keep going for Naix's neck with unbelievable attack speed that Naix could hardly see the movement of Jah'rakal's hands but still manage to block every attack with his claw when a forceful blow come down against his claw and with such strong force that fractures Naix's left arm.

"You are finished, this is the end of you." Jah'rakal withdraws his axe and is about to deal the last fatal blow when the red glow on his axe disappears.

The intensity and speed of the attack drops drastically and Naix is able to fend it off with his fractured left arm.

Jah'rakal moves back a few steps away from Naix and kneels down with heavy breathing.

He is panting, but things doesn't look good for Naix too. By then, a pool of blood is already formed on the floor. Naix and Jah'rakal look at each other and then collapse on the floor.

Mortred vs Magina

"CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG" The noise of the clashing of the blades is heard continuously but the movements of Mortred and Magina can hardly be seen. Only the trail of their shadow can be observed and at the next moment, they are at another spot.

Magina is able to defend every blow that Mortred executed, and Mortred is getting impatient about this. He has never met such a strong opponent before.

A question has been in Mortred all these while. "This fellow looks almost alike as Terrorblade except that Terrorblade has an additional pairs of wings, and both of them are blindfolded. What is going on?"

A slight loophole appears in Mortred's defence, and blood splash.

Magina has dealt a severe wound across Mortred's back as he blinks behind to his back and brings his blade down at Mortred's back at fast speed.

"What the…" Mortred collapsed to the ground.

"Kill one to warn a hundred, I won't allow anyone to destroy the peace of Los." Magina swings his blade straight at Mortred's neck.

Next moment, Magina's blade miss and is stabbed into the ground. Mortred is being hooked back by Pudge. Pudge has a chopper in his right hand and a hook in his left.

Magina don't intend to make a fuss about this and turns back and walks towards the Sentinel's side, when a voice breaks out from the Scourge's crowd.

"I will be your next opponent, Magina."

Magina turns his head and Terrorblade comes out from the Scourge and steps forward.

"I don't intend to fight you, I will leave you to my teammates." Magina turns back and continue walking.

"Whoosh" and Terror sprint towards Magina at high speed with his blade. Magina blink to Terror's back when Terror's blade is about to hit Magina.

"Clang" Terror makes a 180 degree turn swiftly and blocks the attack in time.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" More than 10 Terrors appear, all looking exactly the same. This is Terrorblade's ability, soul manipulation. He is able to make illusions of himself in combat and make it even tougher for his opponent.

Magina blinks and his blade goes down fast. Poof , one illusion gone, and Magina just keeps blinking and in split seconds, all the illusions are gone.

"Please don't take me as a normal opponent, these illusions are flops. I specializes in energy manipulation and I am able to detect the energy level in a body. These illusions only carry 35 per cent of energy of your original energy level."

"So I see, then, it all depends on our hand-to-hand combat now. You are now drained after fighting Mortred, and I won't take advantage of such situation. One week from today, same place same time, we will fight it out here. I will show to the people of Night Elf, I am better than you. I WILL PROVE THAT I AM BETTER!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Permission to retreat, Lich king. One week later, you can kill them straight if you want, but I want to fight Magina fair and square."

"Ok, people, retreat." Lich king commands and the scourge went off and Dirge carried Naix away.

At the World Tree

"What is going on between you and Terror, you two seems like you have some kind of feud between you two." Rikimaru asks.

"Nothing much."

"But you two look alike as well, there is definitely something fishy between the two of you, come on, just say."

"Rikimaru, don't ask further, everyone has their own secrets." Rexxar says.

Magina tilts his head up and faces the moon from the balcony, "Don't worry, I will win this battle. I won't let my personal feeling affect me and destroy the peace of Los."

"This certainly looks dramatic when you say this facing the moon, but you are blindfolded, so don't look as if you are looking at the moon with strong determination. You can't even see the moon la. Dotx." Rikimaru jokes.

Everyone in the World Tree bursts into laughter upon hearing that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Brotherhood or Betrayal

"Magina, take a rest. You are pushing your limits too much." Chen tries to persuade Magina to take a break from his training.

"It is okay, I can still manage. I can't afford and will not lose the fight with Terrorblade."

"I know I can't persuade you. Just take care."

Magina continues blinking around at high speed and wielding his blade left and right accurately at every single puppet target at the fatal point.

1 week later

Autumn leaves drift in the air. The Sentinels stand on one side while the Scourge stands on the other. Magina and Terror both step out and face each other.

"I will defeat you today and if that happens, you and your friends must leave our planet immediately."

"Sorry, but I represent myself. I can't promise you that. But if you defeat me today, it means the end of my life. So it means I won't stir any troubles in your planet anymore."

"Alright, then lets have a life-and-death match. No allies will help me or you. This fight just concerns you……AND ME."

"Enough bullshit, lets get started."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Clones of Terrorblade appears.

"The same old thing." Magina blinks to every clone swiftly and destroys all the clones easily.

Terrorblade jumps into the air and brings his sword down at tremendous speed. Magina blinks away and Terror cuts through the ground. Terror immediately changes his orientation and charges towards Magina. Magina blocks the attack perfectly and sparks are produced from the clashing of the blades.

Ten, twenty, thirty and fourty attacks. Magina and Terror seems to be on par, it is a battle of stamina, whoever last longer will win this battle.

Magina is continuously attacking Terror and Terror blocks every move well with great anticipation. Magina attacks with the blade in his left hand and when Terror is about to block it, Magina spins his body and cuts across Terror with the right hand blade. Blood drips on the floor, Terror is slashed in his right hand with a deep cut, Magina does not end his attack there. He continues to charge at Terror with fast and furious attacks.

Chest has 3 cuts, back has 4 cuts and face has 1. Terror's energy loses to the environment with every attack Magina lands on his body. Magina's energy manipulation is working in Terror's body after the first cut on Terror's right hand.

By now, Terror has lost more than 67per cent of his energy and is seriously injured. Yet, he is standing in front of Magina, refusing to collapse. Magina blinks to Terror's back and gives another slash on his back. Terror collapses on the floor, breathing heavily due to the loss of energy. He has no defense now. 1 slash across the neck will end his life.

"Why do you betray us? We are the night elf descents, we speak of loyalty, brotherhood, BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BETRAY US!!!??" drops of tears fall from Magina's blindfolded eyes. The cloth across his eyes becomes wet.

Terror did not reply.

"Tell me, why have you gone all silent? You killed our master, you destroyed our clan. Our people, the night elves, every single one of them, die in your hands. We are supposed to be their guardians, PROTECTING THEM and yet, you…." Magina is becoming more and more agitated.

"I am blind, not deaf." Terror finally speaks.

"Master? Haha, he is your master, not mine. From young, he has always shown favourism. He teaches you the mastery of energy manipulation, the highest level of ability in our clan of night elf. I have asked him to impart me and he refuses. For what do I learn soul manipulation when energy manipulation is a higher skill than soul manipulation. He always thinks that you have talents and will unleash the full potential of the energy manipulation. Who is he to think that way? In which way am I inferior to you. I know, in his eyes, you are his best disciple. I am just nothing. I decided, the best way to gain recognition, is to break free of the night elves. I hate them, everyone of them, INCLUDING YOU."

"Why do we have to blind our own eyes when we enter the great sect of Dragontooth. This is because, master wants us to see things with our heart and not our eyes. Only that, then we can achieve the highest stage of powers. Why do you have to compare yourself with others, why must you vie to be the best? Every art of manipulation has its own unique characteristic and there is no comparison between any skills."

"Enough of bullshits, you failed to kill me twelve years ago because you hesitated and let me escaped. Today, you have the chance again, so are you going to let it pass again because of your soft side? KILL ME. AVENGE THE CLAN AND MASTER."

"ARHHHHH" Magina wields his blade at Terror, and slashes at the ground, missing Terror's neck by a few inches.

"Why!!? I have always treated you as my closest brother. Since young, we eat together, sleep together, train together. We suffer through thick and thin together, and how do you expect me to kill my brother with my own hands."

Terror suddenly stabs himself in the stomach and in a split second, Terror stands up, perfectly fine. All his wounds have closed up. Everyone is surprised, but what is more surprising, is that Magina falls to the ground, whole body full of cuts and injuries, and a serious wound in the stomach. Blood comes out from his mouth profusely.

"You have once again being soft. Being soft to the enemy means being harsh on yourself. This is the highest stage of soul manipulation, Sunder. I can swap my physical conditions with other people if I have enough time to merge my cells with my energy. All your preaching just now has given me the chance to do so. I stab myself deep in the stomach and swap with you immediately."

"Now, bye bye, my brother." Terror slashes across Magina's neck with one swift blow.

The Sentinels could not believe their own eyes. One of the strongest warrior in their group lost and died on the spot.

"Retreat. Bring Magina's body back." Furion transmits message to the Sentinels from the World Tree.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU" Jah'rakal throws his throwing axe at Terror and Terror whacks it off with his blade.

Before Jah'rakal can charge towards Terror, Purist stops him.

"Enough, Jah'rakal. Lets bring Magina back, k?"

Rikimaru blinks towards Magina and carries his body. Beams fall on all the Sentinels. Chen uses his skill, Test of faith, to bring all the Sentinels back to the world tree.

"Our battle isn't over. I will kill all of you one day. I swear in the name of troll warrior clan." Jah'rakal stares at the Scourge before he vanishes.

At the World Tree

Funeral is arranged for Magina. Everyone looks depressed and some are weeping.

"The Sentinels have lost one of our warrior today. But we are proud of him, his name will remain in our heart, and memories. We must fend the Scourge off, as to fufill the wish of Magina." Furion says a speech at Magina's funeral.

"Where is Jah'rakal? He better don't go and find the Scourge alone and bring us trouble." Rexxar looks around.

"I will go look for him." Purist volunteers and runs off.

Purist finds Jah'rakal sitting at the balcony alone and goes forward.

"Why are you here alone? You don't want to attend Magina's funeral?"

"This type of things, doesn't concern me. I am just lazy."

"Are you sure? Your eyes are red, and I have a feeling that you are crying for Magina."

"Ya right, don't think you understand me a lot. I won't cry over this kind of small matter."

"You are always speaking with spikes. I know you have a soft heart, just that you always refuse to show it. You want everyone to think that you are a true warrior, a warrior that can face everything in this world, including death. But bottling up your feelings all to yourself isn't a very good idea. Everyone needs friends, so do warriors. One doesn't get strong because of his skills, talents, or hard work, but a warrior is really strong when he is fighting for the ones he loves."

Jah'rakal did not reply, but he hugs Purist and cries out.

"I remember how Magina always tells me that I can do it one day whenever I say that I want to show everyone in this world that troll warriors are the best and the strongest. I remember how Magina just stays with me without saying a word when I am training hard in the open space in the middle of the night. I really admire Magina a lot because he is a really strong warrior and despite that, he is humble and treats people really well. He never shows off his skill and if not for today, we won't even know that his entire clan has perished. He keeps all his problems to himself and no one to talk to about his problem. I really cannot accept the fact that such a strong warrior dies in front of me. Do you believe that Magina is dead? HE WON'T COME BACK ANYMORE."

Jah'rakal stands up after organizing his thoughts.

"I hope you will keep a secret about this. I don't want people to know that a troll warrior sheds tears." Jah'rakal walks off.

"What a cute guy." Purist thought in his mind, with a smile on his face.


End file.
